Sugary Sweet
by Kaikai PANTS
Summary: YURiKU ONESHOT―He had always tasted sweet to her... [ yuffie x riku ] random YR. bday ficcie


**S** u g a r y **S** w e e t

_By Kawaii Eyez_

_Oneshot • Random Drabble  
__Yuriku • Riku x Yuffie  
__Summary: Riku had always tasted sweet to her…_

_Birthday ficcie to Felia, cos you are a psycho. lol. Happy Birthday my dear!_

---

_Yuffie PoV_

It's dark…

_Riku is** d a r k **& mysterious…_

I'm feeling hot…

_Riku l is very shexilishly **h o t**…_

I'm hungry…

_Riku is abso-fuckin-lutely **d e l i c i o u s**…_

"I'm bored…can I eat you?" I murmured without thinking, as my palms gripped on my grumbling tummy.

"**WHAT?**" Riku turned to me, eyes wide as saucers. _Yep, that got his attention. He seemed to ignored my previous rambles of complaining by occasionally saying 'yes…', 'uh huh…' & his favourite 'shut up Yuffie.' _

I looked at him like he was delusional as he dismissed my earlier comment. Riku seemed to be acting a little un-Riku like…maybe he's still pissed at me for setting his hair on fire…what? It was only a joke, Sora and I wanted to see what Riku's hair looked like red and spiky (like Axel), so we set in on fire. No biggie.

"We've been locked in this stupid room for ages! Last time I trust that rotten Sora!" I growled, changing the subject as I stared out at the rusted rims of the window…the window being the only source of light into this stinking hot storeroom. Well it's not really a storeroom since there is n o t h i n g stored in the frigging room in the first place. How did I get locked in this dust covered crap hole with my only source of amusement are the rats humping each other at the corner? It's all because of that stupid Sora, who thought he'd be 'cool' and play a silly prank to lock Riku and me in this boiling room.

I'm hungry, sweaty, thirsty, tired…and b o r e d to death. There is nothing in to do but stare at the two rats…oh yeah…and gazing at Riku. Which isn't so bad when you think about it?

I guess most girls would kill to be in my position…you know, being locked in a room, drooling over his silver hair…dreamy aquamarine eyes…shexy body…But staring at a grumpy Riku is not very fun at all. Right now he's about as entertaining as a brick wall. He seemed to be on a permanent PMS or something during this week.

Oh well…that can be fixed…

" Rikins poo …" I tugged on his shirt.

"It's RIKU. R I K U," he instantaneously responded. It's like he's a robot programmed to say that immediately whenever I call him that.

"Riki-" I stopped when the brunette shot me a death glare. "Ah hem… Riku …" I grumbled, "Yuffie is hungry…like really hungry…" I said a bit crazily, tugging on his collar like I was deranged. I was so desperate for food that I sometimes refer to myself in third person.

"Didn't you eat like three pizzas before we got trapped here?" There's a start…he's talking to me instead of just giving me the 'what the fuck do you want now Yuffie?' look that pissed the crap out of me.

"Excuse me, it was 5 pizzas, get it right! But that's besides the point, when Yuffie has nothing to do, Yuffie gets bored and Yuffie wants food," I whined, tugging on his shirt continuously. I could tell that he wanted to punch me in the fact, but fought with himself not to.

"Well those rats over there…" he suggested

"Eeeewwwww…it's bad enough that they are 'doing it' in front of us, we shouldn't interrupt them." Some people had no respect for animals.

"If you're that hungry…"

"NOOO! How would you like it if you're in the middle of having sex in public and some stranger watching you can only think about eating you!" I said disgustedly.

"But they are only _rats_…" he trailed away, looking bewildered at the two rodents.

"Gees Riku. Let em have their privacy…"

"I believe that you have absolutely just cracked," he sighed, leaning his head of brown hair against the wall.

"You're right. I have…" I stopped then turned to face Riku, as a ray of light shone on his face, making him appear like an angel…

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows raised as he stared at me like I was some maniac with two heads.

"Nothing…"

"Stop staring at me…"

"Yummy…"

"Er…Yuffie, you're drooling…" he edged away from me as I snapped back to reality.

"Hehehe…I guess it's cos I'm hungry…" _**L I E. **Well more along the lines of half truth. Staring at Riku makes me soooooooo hungry. _"Can I eat you?"

"Oh gawd…so I wasn't hearing things earlier…" he sighed to himself, rubbing his head. I could tell that he was mentally swearing he was going to murder Sora when he got out of here.

My hand grabbed his arm and brought it closer to me. Riku being off in his own world didn't realise that I neared my lips closer towards his strong muscular, tanned arm. I opened my mouth and gnawed lightly on it and he immediately retracted his arm towards him. I smiled as I savoured the taste of him on my tongue…

He tasted like a sweet, yet sexy **sugar**…  
And sugar makes me **hyper**…  
And when I'm hyper, I do things I wouldn't...

"You taste sweet..." I said, licking my lips.

"What the FUCK are you doing? You crazy?" he yelled, the look on his face was priceless as I started cracking up. Since when was Riku so tight up in his ass?

"I asked if I could eat you and you didn't say anything…so I took it as a yes," I giggled, poking my tongue out playfully. Some people say they could read me like a book...well I tell them...my ASS! My actions are so spontaneous that my movements are unpredictable, I'm not the Great Ninja Yuffie for nothing. I could tell he was trying to read my thoughts, and by the confused look on Riku's face...I could tell that he failed.

"Sora is gonna die…" he cursed to himself, banging his head against the wall.

"I'm still hungry…" _hungry for you Riku …I wanna taste the sugary goodness on my lips..._

He turned to me, daring me not to touch him at all.

"I'm hungry…my stomach is growling… I'm bored… I'm hungry… I'm bored… I'm hungry… I'm bored…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled in frustration as I let out a soft chuckle. "Here…now stop annoying me." He let out his arm towards me for me to bite. I touched it softly appreciating his offer as I started smiling to myself.

He raised his brow, questioning my cheeky smile.

"Awe…you're such a sweetie. I was only joking about eating you. I can't believe you actually offered your arm to me," I laughed. "Thanks, I knew you'd do anything to keep me from feeling bored." It was true, a bored Yuffie could annoy the hell out of anyone. I leaned over, closer to his face as my soft raven locks brushed against his strong cheek. Stormy grey eyes stared into his entrancing aquamarine pools as I gave him a light smile. I closed the gap between his lips and his cheek, until a hand blocked the way.

"You're not gonna eat my bite me are you?" he smirked, stopping me from pecking him on the cheek.

"No silly!" I laughed, pushing his hand away to plant a kiss on his cheek. I then returned to sitting next to him, as we both stared in different directions…him with an amused look on his face and me with a goofy smile. I can't believe I just kissed Riku on the cheek, he tastes so good…sugar…mmm…I want pocky now…I felt like jumping up around screaming my lungs out that I was the happiest girl on earth.

"So Riku …you'd do anything to keep me being bored right?" I asked, flashing him a cheeky smirk.

"As long as you stop annoying me?" he said in a slightly scared tone.

"Well I'm bored…" I folded my arms across my chest. grinned, turning my body towards him.

"I can see that..." he mumbled.

I fluttered my eyelashes a little and took a deep breath, unsure ifI should ask him but I might as well. I'm bored and I have lots of time to kill and I lusted for the sugary sweetness on my lips again. Not my fault I'm addicted to Riku, blame his parents forcreatinghim soperfectly. My cheeks reddened as I gave him a cheeky grin, turning my body to him. "Um...Riku...?"

He turned to me a little nervous, showing his seductive yet innocent aquamarine eyes that dazzle in the light."Yes Yuffie?" I gave him the super irresistable Yuffie puppy dog pout that made his uneasiness die away.

"Wanna make out?"

Fin.

---

A/N- _yesh…a random rat scene. I was feeling a lil' random. The ending turned out completely different from what I expecting it to… _

Happy B'day Miyori, may you be with David Beckham (hahaha)

_Now do ya thing and please review. Flames accepted._

x-**K**a**w**ai**i** **E**ye**z**—xo**x**

disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or David Beckham.


End file.
